Talk:Light Civilization
Kirricorp All credit is due to Kirricorp and the cards they based it off. http://www.kirricorp.net/light_what.php The Light world is made up of midair colonies, rich with resources and sophisticated technology. Originally, it was a self-sustaining, self-sufficient society that managed to remain isolated and undisturbed by keeping the territory closed to outside communication and invasion. The Light world was the most peaceful, ideal place among all the civilizations. Unfortunately, that peace was shattered when other civilizations lost their homelands and were forced to invade in order to survive. The Light civilization met this hostility by becoming increasingly involved in battles against those intruders. After watching their resources become rapidly depleted, they have since taken a more aggressive stance toward the outside world. Light inhabitants make their homes above the clouds on a group of floating islands. Unfettered by gravity, the central city is surrounded by many small satellite colonies. All the structures are similarly oriented in a right-left or up-down symmetry, and are built of alloys and energy fields. The creatures of the Light civilization believe in order, conservatism, obedience, and eternity. They adhere to a strict hierarchy, with Light Bringers at the top of a highly developed system. Compared to the other civilizations, the population in the Light world is small, but the ability of each individual is significantly greater. Like their architecture, many creatures have shiny, symmetrical shapes, and hover in the air with their weapons close by. After a catastrophic explosion, the Dragons awoke. The chaos and destruction that followed rivaled even the devastating global war that preceded it. The Light Bringers, the most powerful rulers of The Light Civilization, sought to not only shield their civilization from this new danger, but also find a way to attack and conquer these ancient beasts that had risen from the ashes. What they discovered was a way to channel the power of the sun itself, leading to the birth of the Angel Command. This harnessing of omnipotent energy created unimaginably strong creatures; it also spelled the end of life as it had existed on the planet. As the Angels powered into action, night was blasted from the sky, and as they battled the venerable Dragons, their titanic battles knocked the planet off its alignment. Those that exist in the Civilization of Light feel they have a responsibility to the other civilizations. Since their technology is advanced beyond the other realms, and since they have a strong desire for peace, they believe it is essential to keep their high-powered toys away from the lower, war-like states. By doing this, they feel they are saving the planet from massive destruction. The colonies that make up the Light Civilization levitate in mid-air, and are unencumbered by the harshness of gravity. The main city is surrounded by satellite towns. Their main resource is light, though they are also able to weave the molecules of the atmosphere together into a sort of fabric. This peace-loving society was virtually unknown and undisturbed until much of the land and water territories were destroyed, which led the survivors to attempt an invasion of Light's dwellings. Quickly, the Light joined forces with the Nature Civilization. To this day, Nature continues to be the only society that truly respects the Light. The main goal of the Light is to bring order and peace to the world again. Because of this, they have placed themselves as superior noble warriors in the sky, watching over the development and destruction of those below. The Light Bringers are the ultimate rulers of the Light Civilization, although it is said that only a dozen of them exist. Their ability to both control and advance their civilization with so few numbers is proof of their awesome power. The Light Bringers that exist today are clones of Light Bringers born thousands of years ago. Hidden in a core chamber, deep within one of the main sky cities, exists the original programming and data that holds the key to the survival of the Light Bringer race. As long as this stored information is kept safe, nothing can ever happen to this omnipotent race of creatures. This technological advancement, along with many others, has far surpassed anything even the savvy Water Civilization has devised. Water knows this, and covets Light's knowledge, relentlessly seeking it, whether through negotiation, ambassadorship, or, when all else fails, violence. Light has little concern about the threat posed by the acquisitive Water Civilization however: after all, the fish have to find a way to fly before they can even think about threatening Light. Because those in the Light Civilization realize they are much more advanced than the land dwelling civilizations that live beneath them, they have taken it upon themselves to be the protectors of the planet. They watch over those below and try to keep them from utterly destroying one another. This has brought what would normally be a peaceful people face to face with war. As inexperienced warriors, they sought out the assistance of the Forest Civilization. Those of the Forest have always viewed the Light as strange deities that exist as guardians in the clouds. It is the only race that has held onto this belief into the present day, and incorporated it into even its most modern concepts. For this reason, they are the perfect allies for Light. In the Light Civilization, Mecha Thunders are seen as heroes. They are celebrated and honored with medals, invited to speak at public events, and given celebrity status in the public eye. Their lives, however, are radically different from what they knew before their Forming. They do not have the freedom to find a mate unless that mate is also a Mecha Thunder; they are not allowed to sleep anywhere but the barracks assigned to them; and they can never be removed from their Forming state. These precautions keep the secrets of the Mecha Thunder technology from getting into the wrong hands. During a storm, the upper part of a cloud is charged positively, while the lower part is charged negatively, like a capacitor. This is caused by molecules bouncing off of one another as water evaporates, condenses, and freezes. Thus lightning is born--lightning that is a key source of energy for the Light Civilization during the darker parts of the year. Some blasts of lightning are so powerful that they reach a temperature similar to that on the surface of the sun. This energy is used by the Light to power their magnificent cities and fuel their vast armies. Much research is being done to better understand the workings of storms in order to create a more predictable source of extra energy. The armor of the Guardians breathes in hydrocarbons and nitrogen oxides caused by fuel combustion, explosions, and volcanic eruptions, and exhales fresh, breathable air. This is a protective device invented by the Light Bringers to ensure that their own civilization be kept beautiful and clean. It is the same elegant solution that plants and trees use in their photosynthesis process. Still, there is much to be worked on. With the war raging below, the air becomes more and more stagnant with hazardous pollutants. When left alone, these kinds of waste are harmful to beasts and plants alike--when combined with the powerful energy emitted by the sun, however, they become outright poisonous. Unfortunately, those living in the Light Civilization emanate and channel sunlight as a way of life, meaning the speed at which these toxic fumes grow is unimaginable. The Light Bringers are constantly developing new ways to utilize these poisons as a resource. It is rumored that they are developing a shield of strength that is virtually invisible, and runs on the very toxins that threaten to destroy their home. Civilizations Reference From the book: "They were once seen as gods, and their most powerful defenders are called "angels". Because they live up in the sky, the Light creatures have the respect or fear of the other four civilizations, and they have taken advantage of their past security to build a magnificent empire in the clouds. Like the civilization's stunning buildings, many of the light beings also have shiny, symmetrical forms and hover in the air. The Light creatures believe in concepts like order, obedience, and the ability of each individual to make a difference. Though they prefer peace, they can bring potent weapons to the battlefield,'' ''including laser beams, gravity fields, and teleportation devices. When an overpowering army of berserkers, gladiators, guardians and mecha thunders head your way, by the time you see the light, it may be too late." Blackworm Bloodworm 06:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC)